We Were Soldiers
by PenPilot
Summary: Based on the book We Were Soldiers Once... And Young. Sonic and crew take the places of characters in We Were Soldiers. Review or I might not continue.


Legal: I do not own Sonic or We Were Soldiers.  
  
  
  
Desert Region somewhere in Vietnam.  
  
OV: These are the true events of November 1965. in the Ia Drang Valley of Vietnam. A place our Country does not remember, and the war it does not understand. This story is attesting to the young men who died in the valley of death, and a tribute to the People's Army of Vietnam who died by our hand in that place. To tell this story I must start from the beginning. But where does it begin? Maybe in 1954 when French Group Mobile 100 moved into the same Central Highlands of Vietnam where we would go 11 years later.  
  
A small division of Raccoons walks along a dirt road. A horn sounds and they come to a stop. Two Raccoons in a Jeep begin speaking French.  
  
Raccoon: See anything?  
  
Raccoon: No Captain.  
  
Captain: Fucking grass. fucking heat. fucking country.  
  
The sound of a bullet is heard and the Raccoon who is sitting next to the Captain gets covered in blood. He wipes his face and looks at his hand. The captain collapses and a rocket explodes behind them. A jeep explodes and the new captain begins shouting orders. A raccoon begins blowing his trumpet but his neck explodes. A wolf hiding in the bushes fires his rocket launcher and another jeep explodes. A whistle is blown and hundreds of Wolves rise from nowhere in tan uniforms. They run forward with their rifles and begin firing. One raccoon helps a raccoon out of a burning jeep. The wolves close in from all sides. They are the North Vietnamese, or NVA for short. The captain runs through the crowd trying to establish order. A raccoon throws a grenade, blowing up a blue fox. The captain shouts orders and kills two wolves with his pistol. A red raccoon fires a .50 caliber machine gun and tears 6 wolves apart. A mortar kills two black foxes. The raccoon on the 50 caliber is killed. He falls from his post. A white wolf runs forward and stabs the captain in the back. He drops his pistol and collapses. The wolf begins shouting orders in Vietnamese. Several others charge forward. The wolves hold rifles to the wounded. A large gray wolf surveys the scene; he picks up the trumpet that is lying next to its former blower. A green wolf comes up to him.  
  
Green Wolf: do we take prisoners?  
  
Gray Wolf: No. Kill all they send. and they will stop coming. The green wolf puts a rifle to the trumpeter's head and fires. Everything goes black and several other guns shots and screams are heard. Marching music starts up.  
  
A PenPilot Productions film.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
We Were Soldiers  
  
Two helicopters fly over Fort Benning, Georgia. The year is 1964.  
  
OV: Maybe the story begins in America, when the army first realized a new kind of war was coming its way.  
  
A squirrel and a rabbit are walk down a hallway.  
  
Rabbit: The White House anticipates a build up and wants a victory over cavemen in black pajamas.  
  
Squirrel: We wouldn't be there if they hadn't already beaten the French Army.  
  
Rabbit: The French Army? What's that? The problem in Vietnam is terrain- jungles, mountains, rivers. Maneuvering's a nightmare. That's why we came up with a plan to use helicopters- leap in and out of battle. They want you to run the test on the idea.  
  
Squirrel: It'll take a hell of a combat leader. I know a young light colonel named Sonic The Hedgehog. He led a combat company in Korea. After that, he volunteered to test experimental parachutes.  
  
Rabbit: Experimental parachutes? Sounds like just the guy.  
  
A white car is driving down the road. There are five young hedgehogs in the back and two adult ones. The pink female hedgehog has her head lying on the shoulder of a blue one. The two are Sonic and Amy The Hedgehog.  
  
Kids: The other side of the mountaaain! Was all that he could see, was all that he could see. The other side mountaaaain! Was all that he could see.  
  
The children begin to start the song over again. Sonic and Amy laugh.  
  
Sonic: Hey, how 'bout we go to bingo? What do you say?  
  
The car drives to Fort Benning towing a u-haul trailer behind it. The kids are now singing Bingo.  
  
In front of a house  
  
Their youngest daughter marches up the steps of their new house, Sonic opens the screen door with their youngest boy on his back. Amy pulls a bag out of the trailer and hands it to one of their little girls who gives it to Sonic. A Raccoon walks up to a Fox.  
  
Raccoon: How much do you know about or knew colonel?  
  
Fox: He was in Korea, has a masters in international relations from Harvard.  
  
Raccoon: Harvard? He's not one of those academic pussies is he?  
  
Fox: Sonic The Hedgehog?  
  
Sonic turns around with a stack of books and carries them into the house. Amy pulls out a suitcase and it falls open. Sonic walks out of his house and sees to Huey helicopters fly over his head. He sighs and keeps walking. Plans for a helicopter are laid out on a table. Sonic lifts the page up and rights a quick note on the next one. He sighs and pulls over a book entitled Les Guerres En Indochine. He opens it to a picture of the gray wolf from before. Under it is written the name Lt. Nygune An. He look at a picture on the next page depicting the scene from 1953.  
  
Air Force base  
  
Several furries are playing baseball. A red Echidna in a pilot's uniform is at bat. The pitcher throws the ball and he swings, knocking it out of the park. He lefts up the visor of the flight helmet he's wearing.  
  
Knuckles: Oh! Did you see that sports fans? (He starts running bases) Did you see that? Knuckles hits it out of the park! And he's coming around to third!  
  
The pitcher gets the ball. He shows it to Knuckles who puts his visor down again.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, god.  
  
He starts running to home. All the other men are cheering. The pitcher throws the ball and a hand reaches out and catches it. The hand brings the ball down and touches Knuckles as he dives into the plate. The pitcher runs up to him.  
  
Pitcher: You're out Knuckles! You're out!  
  
Knuckles: Horseshit! No wonder you can't fly, you can't see it-  
  
Knuckles looks up to see Sonic kneeling down with the ball in his hand.  
  
Sonic: I believe you're out.  
  
Knuckles and the pitcher stand up and salute Sonic. The pitcher is almost twice as tall as Knuckles. He is white Echidna, Sonic stares up at him.  
  
Sonic: You're a pilot?  
  
The echidna nods.  
  
Echidna: Too Tall, Sir.  
  
Sonic: Yeah I can see that.  
  
Too Tall: You call we haul.  
  
Sonic stops staring at Too Tall and turns to Knuckles.  
  
Sonic: Can I speak to you a minute Knuckles?  
  
Sonic tosses the ball to Too Tall and walks off with Knuckles behind him.  
  
Too Tall: Out.  
  
Knuckles: Safe. Safe.  
  
Sonic: Buy you a drink?  
  
Knuckles: Sure.  
  
Sonic pulls a beer from his back pocket and hands it to Knuckles. He pulls one out for himself. Sonic: So you're men call you Snake Shit?  
  
Knuckles: That an affectionate appellation of my comrades-in- arms, sir, 'Cause I fly lower that snake shit.  
  
Sonic: Well, I got a problem, Snakeshit, and I think you're the solution.  
  
Knuckles: I've been called a lot of things, Colonel, but never a solution.  
  
Sonic: You know what "air cavalry" really means? You fly into hostile territory, outnumber, 10,000 miles from home. Sometimes the battleground's no bigger than a football field. And if the chopper's stop comin', we all get slaughtered. Now, I figure chopper pilots won't fly into hell for strangers so. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog.  
  
Knuckles: I know, sir. Why us?  
  
Sonic: Well, you guys look like shit, but your equipment is immaculate. Yesterday was Sunday, you didn't have to be training, but you were. You got pilots like that Too Tall character; he's way outside the limits of army regs. They wanna fly with you for some reason. I guess it's 'cause the think you're the best.  
  
Knuckles: It's cause I only recruit the dumb ones, sir.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Knuckles: I don't suppose I have a choice in all this?  
  
Sonic: You sure don't.  
  
Knuckles holds his beer up.  
  
Snake: Wouldn't miss it for the world, to the Air Cav.  
  
They toast.  
  
A black hedgehog walks down a sidewalk. His nametag has "Shadow" written on it. He has a stern face. A young rabbit is walking toward him. Rabbit: good mornin' Sergeant Major.  
  
Shadow: How do you know what kind of goddamn day it is?  
  
The Rabbit looks freaked out.  
  
Hangar  
  
A group of furries are standing around a Vulcan cannon. One pulls a chain of bullets through it and the turret spins. Shadow walks in.  
  
Shadow: Group! Atten-hut!  
  
All the furries stand at attention in lines. Sonic walks in wearing his uniform. He takes off his hat and stands in front of the group. He sizes them up.  
  
Sonic: At ease, gentlemen.  
  
Everyone but him goes into their at ease positions.  
  
Sonic: Welcome to the new cavalry. We will ride into battle. And this (points to outside the hangar) will be our horse.  
  
A Huey helicopter, piloted by Knuckles, flies by and touches down. Sonic gives him a salute and he takes off.  
  
Sonic: You don't have to catch it. You don't have to feed it. But I can assure you that neither the new technology, now your status as officers, will keep you above the danger. Sergeant- Major Shadow and I come from the paratroopers where the officer is always the first one out of the plane. Because to follow your instincts and to inspire you men by your example. you have to be with them where the metal meets the meat. Sergeant-Major Shadow made all four combat jumps in the 82nd Airborne during World War II. Sicily, Salerno, Normandy, and Holland, plus one more in Korea. He answers to me, and to me alone. Now I hope you gentlemen like training. 'Cause me and the Sergeant-Major. We love it.  
  
All the men are running in groups, three abreast. Sonic is at their side.  
  
Sonic: Three strikes and you're not out! There is always one more thing you can do.  
  
Shooting range  
  
Several furries are firing M-60 machine guns. Two of them chops his target in half.  
  
Field  
  
A helicopter lands.  
  
Furry: Here we go boy. Move! Move! Go! Now!  
  
All the furries pile out of the chopper. Knuckles counts to three and lifts off.  
  
Knuckles: We're outta here.  
  
Sonic turns to a fox.  
  
Sonic: Pretty good, huh?  
  
Fox: Pretty good.  
  
Another helicopter comes in.  
  
Sonic: There's only one thing wrong.  
  
Inside the chopper  
  
Rabbit: Be sharp men, we will be the best platoon in this battalion! Be ready in there! Let's go! Let's go!  
  
The Rabbit begins jumping out but Sonic pushes him back.  
  
Sonic: All right! You're officer's dead! What do you do? What do you do!?  
  
Wolf: First-  
  
Sonic: All right, hesitated. He's dead! What do you do!?  
  
Squirrel: Get off the chopper!  
  
Sonic: Get off the chopper!  
  
Too Tall takes off  
  
Sonic: All right, hold off the third one! Come on in!  
  
All the furries fall in. Sonic turns to the Squirrel.  
  
Sonic: Savage, you learn the job of the man above you, and you teach your job to the man below you in rank. That goes for every man in this outfit. Understood?  
  
All: Yes, Sir!  
  
Sonic: We'll be landing under fire, gentlemen. Men will die.  
  
TBC  
  
I'll try and get a chapter up every day. But if you don't review I might not. 


End file.
